


Wings Of The Blue Jay

by Halfshinyumbreon



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fea is Fallen, I just picked the stupidest name for him, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Trans moth, fight me, im going to make ShadowClan’s territory with the pine, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfshinyumbreon/pseuds/Halfshinyumbreon





	Wings Of The Blue Jay

**Fae Lawrence started to go to work at his job. He was ready to start his day when he walked in, he went to the closet and got out what he needed. A cart for a janitor, it may not be the best job but hey it was the only one he could get. “Hey little fairy! You missed a spot!{A/N:Fae means fairy}” a large man yelled dumping a cup of coffee on the floor; he went over to clean it. He stopped when he heard some insisting words being yelled from the door next to the area he was cleaning. “FOX-HEARTED CROWFOOD WHOS AS MUCH USE AS A DEAD FOX!” He looked at the door confused ‘Fox-heart? Crowfood? What does that even mean? I’ll check it out when everyone’s gone.’ He thought to himself**

 

____________________________________________________________________

                             **A few hours later**

**Fea sneaks in to the room and looks around. He walks closer to one room were he heard the voice from earlier and sees something he doesn’t expect to see. In a cage is ….. something its covered in gray fur with darker stripes, its hind legs were those of a goat, it had a cat tail the same color as the body but the most noticeable thing was two large blue jay wings on the back of the creacher. “Hello?” He called out. The creacher stiffened and its turns to reveal a blind blue eye he thinks the other eyes is blind as well but he can't tell become it had fur covering it. “Who are you.” It said to him “umm I.. my name.. well that is...umm” he was at a lost of words he didn’t know what this thing was but he still bussed. “You can talk can't you, if you just came in here to mumble and stutter you can leave.” It? Said annoyed. “Oh yeah my name is Fae Lawrence. What’s yours?”  He said back nervously “Jayfeather and I’m a boy by the way. Also your name is stupid.” Jay said. “Ha I know I hate it” fea laughed back “Well I’m not calling you that.” Jay said**

 


End file.
